un dia de verano
by fucsia ann mh
Summary: un dia de verano en monster high
1. Chapter 1

**monster high: un dia de verano**

**POV Deuce**

**características : piel blanca, ojos verdes de serpientes, serpientes en ves de cabello**

* * *

yo estaba en mi casa viendo HBO una película de terror llamada "el aro" y estaba viendo la parte donde Rachell ve el vídeo de esa chica muerta en directivi

Yo paro la película, y me voy a lavar las manos al baño, abro la llave y sale un olor horrible, comienza a salir agua café y me salpica.

recuerdo que en el diario había un aviso con numero de gafiters en la ciudad.

fui hacia la cocina y llame contesto una voz muy linda de mujer. si me decía que la tele se tira por la ventana, yo hubiera subido y hubiera tirado...enserio su vos era como estar en los cielos. bueno, le di la dirección y ella me dijo que llegaría en 15 minutos.

15 minutos despues yo estaba apunto de llamar a ese serando sono el timbre. abri la puerta alli había una hermosa, perdón el titulo de hermosa le queda pequeño, es bellisima podría jurar que era una ninfa. su cabello era rosa y negro, sus ojos eran hermoso tono lila, su piel rosa y tenia corazón en la mejilla

"hola, vengo a arreglar tu lavamanos"me di cuenta de que era la misma chica con la que hable

"hola, me llamo deuce, pasa" y me corrí de la puerta "gracias, me llamo draculaura, y donde esta el baño?"dijo mientras pasaba tenia un acento rumano

"el que se echo a perder esta en el 3 piso"dije pense que se sorprenderia pero no, llegamos al baño, mi baño tien un mueble abajo y con puertas y tambien salio de alli olor

"me pasas esa caja con heramientas"dijo agachándose para ver mas de cerca la falla, se puso a trabajar

"tienes desodorante ambiental?"dijo

"no, lo siento nunca lo hemos nescitado, estudias aqui?"dije

"no, pero cuando comienze el instituto me voy a ir a monster high"dijo

"yo estudio en monster high, y donde vives?"dije

"si hace mucho tiempo, vivo cerca"dijo

"cuantos años tienes?"dije "1.598, y tu?"dijo alli la llave de agua exploto, ella dio un grito yo la tome y me puse donde ella estaba para que no se mojara, yo la abrase, allí llego clawd y jackson.

"estas bien?"dijo clawd "si eso creo"dije mirando a draculaura, ella comenzo a separarse de mi

"gomen, se me olvido cortar el agua"dijo

"gomen?"dijo clawd

"lo siento, gomen es perdon" dijo separandose de mis brazos "mejor me pongo a trabajar, voy a cortar el agua"dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba del baño

"es linda, me consigues su numero?"dijo clawd

"es una vampiro"dije

"por ella rompería todas las reglas de mi especie"dijo clawd de repente el agua paro, dracu volvió.

"permiso"dijo

"De donde eres?"pregunto clawd

"De transilvania"dijo lala

"Que mounstro es tu padre?"pregunto jackson

"Dracula"dijo draculaura

"Dracula tiene dinero y si fueras su hija no tenerías que trabajar en esto" dijo clawd y jackson

"Es servicio comunitario, la tengo que hacer durante un mes —_— "

"De esos que te dan para cumplir en la corte?"dije

"De los mismos"dijo dracu

**POV CLAWD**

le estábamos haciendo un cuestionario a esa ninfa vampirismo.

"Pero que hiciste?"pregunte

"Grafite la escuela de gárgolas"dijo la chica

"Fuiste tu! !"reclamamos los chicos"como lo hiciste?"

"Es imposible rallar esa escuela de noche y aun mas de dia"exclamó Deuce

"Yo lo hice de día y no se dieron cuenta"dijo"esta listo!"

Ella abrió la llave y salio agua limpia

"Cuanto es?"pregunto Deuce sacando su billetera.

"15.000 pesos"dijo lala

"Y tu número?"dije

"mi numero?"dijo eso y se sonrojo sus cachetes eran fucsias

Saco un papel y me lo paso

"adiós"dijo

FIN


	2. capitulo 2:un dia en el parque

**Capitulo 2:Un dia en el parque...**

* * *

**P.v de esta chica un poco psicópata y que no publica temprano y que se duerme a las 3 de la tarde XD...o sea fucsia ann mh**  
**  
**Era un día con un terrorífico sol, y allí habían 2 jóvenes, 1 chica y un chico, clawdeen wolf, y Deuce gorgon.

Estaban sentados en una banca, en el parque, cada uno en la orilla de la banca, dándole la espalda al otro, pensando..en que iban a decir.

clawdeen siempre había estado enamorada de Deuce, aunque nunca tuvo el valor para decirlo, ella estaba convencida de que ese día iba a confesare sus sentimiento a la persona que tanto amaba en secreto.

Por otra parte, Deuce estaba locamente enamorado de clawdeen, pero conocía muy bien a la chica, de seguro esa chica lo rompía en 2, o clawd el hermano mayor de clawdeen lo mataba, pero ese día estaba seguro de que le diría sus sentimientos a clawdeen.

"Cla-clawdeen!?"tartamudeo el griego, dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la loba.

"S-si de-deuce?!"tartamudeo la chica, mirando a el chico a la cara.

"Te amo clawdeen! Estoy locamente y completamente enamorado de ti" dijo para tomarla de los brazos y acercarla rápidamente a su labios, terminando en darle un beso en los labios, cual ella correspondió.

"Yo tambien te amo!" Y volvió a besar a Deuce, estuvieron así hasta el anochecer, dándose besos correspondidos por el otro.

cuando ya se hizo demaciado tarde.

"deuce..tengo que irme a casa"dijo mirando al griego a los ojos

"yo también..pero antes de irte me regalarías un beso?"dijo el griego, para que clawdeen le robara un beso en la boca.

la mujer lobo se dio vuelta y comenzo a alegarse, paro y grito"nos vemos mañana deuce, y te amoooooo!" y se fue

"adios, te amooo clawdeen"y e fue

Y se fueron a sus casas pensando en el otro.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Creo que es algo ****muy ****corto, pero despues are los capítulos mas largos, nos leyemos el Domingo**

**Se despide fucsia ann mh**


End file.
